The River of Night's Dreaming
by E.D.F
Summary: Storyof Riff's feelingtowards Frank, basedon Fay Wray's idea.R/R


The River of Night's Dreaming.   
Story by Evildrfurter, based on Fay Wray's The Bride of Frank N Furter. Used with permission.   


Riff led Magenta up the ramp from the Lab to their room. He had enough of Frank, and decided this was the time to over through the Queen's precious son. Why? Because of the class struggle that was on Transylvania. The Upper Council, which are the Furters and their followers, grew into dictators that ruled Translyvania with I strict, tight, and unfair rule.  Basically, there were two classes, the rich royals, and the people who were there to serve them or work the horrible jobs that no one likes.  These two classes slowly separated over time, these two classes didn't form over night.  The Upper Council wanted to remain in power, and leave the others to do their work or the work to make a society work.  People not of the Upper Council wanted to revolt, but most were to scared to do so.

The second group was called The River of Night's Dreaming. With me, Riffraff, as their leader, a plan to make a change was set.  No one knew of this mission that was not an official member of this organization.  The members varied in power, some were the very poor, others had a part in the Upper council.  Like my sister, Magenta, and I. We were associated with the Queen, for we were her royal servants.  Even though we had limited power as opposed to no power, we saw the treatment of the people of our beloved home world suffering,.  I did mention this to the Council, but they dismissed it quickly.

So, behind the Upper Council's back, the organization grew stronger each day.  However, somehow the Queen found out about T.R.N.D., but luckily  the  leaders were not revealed.  We had a date set to over through the Upper council.  We did not, however, want to  over though the Queen just  to get our hands on the throne, it was for the benefit of the people of Translyvania, to guarantee them of no tyrant rule and unfair treatment to the common person.  The date was set for the annual meeting of the Upper Council, however, Magenta and I were sent with the prince Frank N Furter to the Earth Mission.

This is why we are here in he first place. The Earth Mission was a surprise to us, and we were unprepared.  Earth was selected for a possible place to move to get away from our rebel forces. Some people were set there to scout the place out, and when the reports came back good, some one of high class was going to set down there for a bit too confirm Earth as a suitable place.  Frank was a well-respected member with a lot of Authority in the Upper Council, considering he was next in line.  The Queen and he were the rulers for the most part, almost equal in command. Since the Queen was busy with the Annual meeting, she sent Frank to go to Earth.  Since Magenta and I were sent on this mission, we agreed on a 'divide and conquer' method.  Get rid of the one, then getting the other would be easier.  We didn't have the time to think up a reason why he was killed in our council, but we did decide to kill the Queen shorty upon our return.

The long trip to Earth was miserable. Although we did have a status among the royal family, we were still treated harshly.  We merely were there to do as Frank wished, and to make sure he was happy.  Magenta and I spent most of the time by ourselves planning the downfall of the prince. We finally landed in a rural area and spent quite a few years there.

    Nothing was different.  All he reported back to the Queen was how they could rule here n their same ways as the past.  The treatment of us was the same, but the other Earthlings were the same. He even treated his so-called lovers the same,even when it was not the customs of the people of the planet. A female by the name of Columbia soon came into Frank's life. He brought her back in the pick-up truck he had at the time. I was glaring out my favorite window, and was upset with him bringing in a earthling. I knew exactly what was going to happen to her. Frank would pour all this love into her. Shower her with it, and drown her with affection. But as soon as he found another person that caught his eye, he would just move on,not caring about how the other person felt, as long as he was happy.

This did eventually happen. Eddie came in one day looking for Columbia, who both were lovers too, since Frank was too busy with some plans to spend time with her. I thought all hell was going to break loose. But since Frank only has one thing on his mind and he wanted whatever he could get from Eddie, he just dropped Columbia. When Eddie refused, Frank wasn't too upset, since he needed half a brain for something. He told me to keep him company til he came back. He did, carrying a needle and stuck Eddie with it and put him to sleep. Columbia was in her room, and knew nothing about this. Frank and I drug the body on the elevator and to the lab, where we started the brain surgery. Afterwards, he sewed him back up,not knowing if he will live or not, and put him in the freezer.

I went up to Magenta and informed her of our next problem, Rocky. Since we really didn't know anything about him, we just decided to wait and see what happens.

The night of the party.  The other translvanians arrived, in two groups.  One arrived, I sent them in to the main room to wait for Frank.  Magenta waited with me in my room, while Columbia enjoyed the party.  I heard a rumble of motorbikes, ad I looked out my window to view them.  What I didn't expect to see was two walking figures. I did know they were not Translvanian's because they were not dressed of those in the Upper Council's attire for people of their status.  'Oh shit', I thought to myself.  I did not want any Earth people in this whole situation.  We interacted with the outside world little as possible.  It wasn't nice when we did interact with them, like the whole Eddie ordeal.  They walked up, and I informed my sister, and we went to the foyer. The doorbell rang, and I answered in my best attempt to mock how humans did.  They needed to use the phone. I let them in.  Plans for them didn't go good after that.  Frank came down, and invited them up to the lab.  He revealed his creation,and was obsessed with him.  We never talked about the mission he was sent for.  Brad and Janet, the two that came in seek of a phone, were now stuck here.  Frank was caring on with Rocky, when Eddie broke out of his freezer.  This angered Frank greatly, but it amused my sister and I, who decided to dance for the fun of it.  Columbia was delighted to see her lover again.  Frank was concerned that Eddie would ruin the Earth Mission some way in which I did not know.  So he decided to kill him with a pick axe and claim it to be a mercy killing.   
Brad and Janet were stuck here for the night. I knew this was unnecessary, but i knew Frank wanted to have fun as usual. My curious mind went to work as I looked at the two guest's in their bedrooms. Sure enough, Frank came in and seduced them both for his own amusement. I thought things can't get worse.

I spoke to soon. Frank ended up transducing them both and twisting their minds to dance and play with them. This is were we are at now. For all the stuff he has done to the people of our home world, and to the few that he met here, I knew he had to be stopped. He was just too selfish and just plain arrogant. In the name of The River of Night's Dreaming, we decided to take actions to take back our freedom for our home world. With one last breath, Magenta and I went through the door, told Frank its over, we are the leader and he was not going back with us.  He tried to explain what all that happened, but we knew it all was bull shit.  They were all like this, trying to make them sound innocent and that we just didn't understand.  But when you are under the same situation that we and the lower class of Translvania were, being repressed into something we have no power over, where all you can do is sit and watch, you learn to observe.  The power of observation is a powerful thing. When you observe something over a long period of time, you learn their ways inside and out.  You start planing how you can change the situation.  You have he knowledge to be able to lead a successful revolt. And that is what Magenta and I were doing, revolting.  I caught on to his attempt to create pity to make us change our minds.  Columbia however, did not.  She screamed in terror, and I knew from then on, she would do anything to protect her lover.  She had to go.  I truly wish it didn't have to be that way, but there are casualties in war.  To see the look in Frank's eye was priceless. To finally have him know that our people were not going to stand for being treated the way we have for the past many decades.  He tried to escape, but I shot him with my laser.  What I had expected, Rocky was loyal to his creator, and tried to flee with his lover. Since Rocky was created to be perfect, my laser wasn't strong enough to kill him.  I shot many times thinking he was not going to die .  The laser slowly took its toll on Rocky, and he crashed into the pool.  Brad, Janet and Dr. Scot stood there watching.  Janet was shocked that I killed him.  I told them all that I was sorry about Eddie, and that they had to leave, and they did.

    Finally alone with my sister, we at last got to glorify our triumph over Frank. Magenta was so happy to return to our home world.  I was too, but I was happy that our plan worked, and that our mission was almost completed, just one more mission to do, to destroy the Upper Council on Translvania and our people of The River of Night's Dreaming will be able to be free and live the lives that no one should be denied.

**** Author's Note: Hopeyouall liked my story. I do have idea's to write more, but I will wait to see how you all like this one. REVIEW PLASE!!!! The actualsite i made around this ( in need of updates tho:P ) is here   
http://www.geocities.com/evilriffraff   
You will also find the first written of this story. Thanx!! EDF   
  
  
  



End file.
